1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in ships for geophysical exploration and to accessory equipment for such ships.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In exploring for oil and gas under bodies of water, it has been customary to trail a number of seismic guns at intervals along a cable extended behind a seismic exploration ship. The positioning of the seismic guns in series relation along the supporting cable has presented the difficulty that, when one of the guns requires service, all of the guns must be reeled in. A short time ago, a seismic exploration ship was equipped with the seismic guns supported on parallel lines. This arrangement, however, had substantial problems in servicing the individual lines on which the guns were to be supported.
In the art of fishing, there have been a number of examples multiple fishing lines supported from swinging or pivotted jibs.
Dibert U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,380 discloses a fishing craft having swinging booms which pivot from opposite sides and support a plurality of seats for fishermen.
Ursich U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,451 discloses a fishing craft with booms which swing outward and support a plurality of fishing lines.
Lyons U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,835 discloses a fishing craft which has outwardly extending jig poles which support guides for fishing lines which are fed from a bank of separate fishing reels.
The apparatus shown in these patents, however, was not designed for handling seismic guns and has not had the accessory equipment needed for that purpose.